Truly Madly Deeply
by Denigoddess2001
Summary: It's three days after Hunter's Moon. Elisa has cold feet and Goliath is getting at a loss. It's amazing what a little music and moonlight can do to soothe the savage beast and the delicate detective. There's no magical solution for everything but a Gargo


Truly Madly Deeply  
By Denigoddess2001  
08/06/01  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE LYRICS. THEY BELONG TO THE GROUP "SAVAGE GARDEN." NO INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. I DON'T OWN GARGOYLES. THEY BELONG TO DISNEY. RATED PG-13 FOR ADULT THEMES. DON'T WORRY. YOU'LL READ WORSE THINGS IN YOUR AVERAGE HARLIQUIN.  
  
Truly Madly Deeply  
I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do  
I will be strong I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on  
A new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning  
I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me  
And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of  
The highest powers  
In lonely hours  
The tears devour you  
I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me  
Oh can't you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cause it's standing right here before you  
All that you need will surely come  
I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do. (I love you)  
I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me  
I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to live like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me  
I really really love you, Darling  
I really really love you, Darling  
Don't you know?  
  
Goliath sat stoically in the recreation of Castle Wyvern. It was one of those rare nights where patrol finished early without little excitement. To have a quiet, uneventful night in New York City was indeed a rare thing. Goliath sat quietly with novel in hand prepared for a quiet evening of good reading and music. He sipped his goblet of sweet Strawberry wine and stared at the stunning oil portrait on the wall given to him by Lennox MacBeth.   
  
Sparkling amber and cinnamon eyes haunted his dreams. Thick tresses cascaded over her shoulder in a crowning glory of jet-black hair. A rich, melodious alto voice filled his ears with words of encouragement and tender, shy affections. MacBeth had the painting commissioned simply because he appreciated her dark beauty. After peace had been made between he and the clan. Goliath recalled how MacBeth said that it seemed fitting that he should have the portrait.  
  
Here it hung in this particular recreation room far removed from the rest of the hustle and bustle of Castle Wyvern. The chamber served as an inner sanctum and safe haven for the clan leader. It was the one place where he freely pondered his feelings for the human detective that completely befuddled him. It was the one place where his heart soared free without interruption. It was the only place that Goliath's tears fell the fateful night he saw her in the arms of Jason Canmore. The stone walls still bore the indentations of his fists and the marks of his claws.  
  
In this room filled with hopes and inner demons, Goliath gingerly sipped his wine and felt utterly alone. Staring at her stunning likeness in the portrait inspired Epicurean though and images of Elisa ...and Goliath. For a moment, she danced in the moonlit only for him. Elisa's touch on his arms and wings caused him to growl with anticipation. Goliath's tail twitched as blood pressure rose amongst other things. He came undone when Elisa tenderly caressed the apex of where his wings and back met.  
  
[By the Dragon!] The goblet flew across the room and shatter against the stone hearth of the fireplace. A roar of frustration resounded violently throughout the room.  
  
Somewhere in the castle, Xanatos noticed a shaking chandelier. "He's brooding."  
  
Goliath's wings unfurled to their full extent. A powerful closed fist crashed into the heavy stone wall.  
  
[No one knows. No one knows about that sweet kiss she gave me, nor the feelings growing within my heart.] Goliath and Elisa Maza had shared one innocent, chaste kiss three turns of the moon before night. It had brought magic to his soul and rapture to his heart. Yet, the first night that he truly had had his beloved Elisa to himself, he almost had not told her that he loved her.   
  
  
THREE NIGHTS EARLIER...  
  
"Big Guy, slow down." Elisa held her hands in the air to halt him. "Let's take it one night at a time."  
  
"My Love, I have felt this for some time. I know that you've also harbored similar feelings. Yet, when I attempt to address this growing affection between us, you refuse to speak of it." Goliath cloaked his wings about him. He growled in frustration. His tail twitched. He reminded of Elisa of a pacing tiger behind bars in a zoo. "I wish to pursue these feeling with you."  
  
"Goliath, it's a bit difficult." Elisa shook her head in disbelief at his unexpected words. "I don't see how we can."  
  
"Let me court you." He exclaimed as he moved swiftly in front of her. He took both her small hands in his and planted tender kisses into each palm. "Allow me the chance to prove myself worthy."  
  
"Courting?" Elisa only then realized the depth of his emotions for her. "As in dating?"  
  
"Yes, that is what I mean." He wrapped his wings around her. He thanked the Dragon For Her divine Enlightenment. His large lavender hand delicately tilted her chin so that her dark coffee eyes met his smoldering gaze. "I have never wanted anything so much in my life as the chance to love you."   
  
He felt her tremble. Alarm caused Goliath to immediately fold his wings into their gabardine carriage. He knew she was secretive. He knew that Elisa remained uncertain about the recent direction of their friendship. Goliath yearned only to soothe and reassure her that all was well. [If I move too quickly for her, Elisa will surely retreat into her shell. I can't lose her now.]  
  
Elisa enjoyed music. Goliath found innovation in that small piece of knowledge. A sudden inspiration prompted him to blurt out the next words. "Savage Garden is playing at Madison Square Garden in a few days. I know that you enjoy their music. Let us go and listen to them in person."  
  
"Goliath, you're not exactly going to blend in with the crowd." She stepped from his embrace and took several steps backward. "Gargoyles are still considered oddities in New York. You won't want the unwanted attention, I promise."  
  
"I know a place near the stage where we can watch unnoticed." Goliath persisted ardently for Elisa to join him. "We can enjoy the music together."  
  
"Goliath, I'm not sure about the idea of a date." Elisa hedged. She turned away from him. Her crossed arms indicated that she felt vulnerable at that particular moment. She turned to leave him standing there in the courtyard of Castle Wyvern. "Maybe, we were wrong...about the kiss. I think we need to call it a night."  
  
"Then, it is not a date." His large talons gracefully caught her arm. His obsidian gaze silently implored Elisa to remain. He wanted to immerse her in the intense feelings threatening to consume him. Goliath searched for just the right words. Then, they flowed like milk and honey from his heart. "It's two friends spending the evening together. It is no different that when we watch movies together or play chess. Elisa, it is no different than us watching a movie or eating Chinese at your condo."  
  
"You'll give me time to think about ...everything?" She asked carefully. "No pressure about this?"  
  
"You know how I feel about you. I know how you feel about me. That is enough." He found those words to be true. With arms wide open, he stood there neither moving nor daring to breathe. Slowly, a smile beamed from her and she joined him in a triple embrace of arms, wings and tail. Goliath held her close to him and again thanked the Dragon for watching over them.  
  
Elisa didn't yet know the depths of Goliath's love for her. For now, he would wait. Gargoyles did that well.  
  
PRESENT DAY...  
  
However, the clan, Xanatos and McBeth knew of the fire that burned for Elisa Maza  
in the heart of the large Gargoyle. The clan all knew of one special morning   
where magic abounded in the heart of two individuals. The others knew  
about the unusually close bond between the Goliath of Wyvern and Elisa Maza. It was a common wager on how long it would take for those two to admit their love for one another.  
  
That didn't bother Goliath. It mattered little to him that the others found it some form of entertainment. He only knew that he loved Elisa Maza. He longed to tell her that he loved her and dreamed of her. She inspired him to new heights never before had he thought  
possible. How he wanted to be with her always and give her his devoted heart. He  
almost felt guilty for the amount of male virility she inspired within him.   
  
Almost.  
  
Had Jason Canmore been successful, Goliath never would have known the joy that threatened to overflow from his heart. He had dreamt of telling her what she truly meant to him. When he had witnessed her kiss with Canmore, every Gargoyle instinct demanded that Canmore be. ...eliminated. The darker Goliath lurking in the back of his mind wanted to claim Elisa with physical intimacy. Another part of him felt his heart shatter into ten   
thousand granite shards when he witnessed Elisa's ardent response to Jason's kiss. Goliath came to the realization that he and Elisa were forever meant just to be good friends.  
  
It was always that way until three nights ago. here was one night shortly after that kiss when Hudson and Goliath attended their usual rounds on patrol. Goliath's heart burst with sheer joy of the recent turn of events. It compelled him to share with his mentor the most important event of his life.  
  
"She kissed me, Hudson." Goliath did nothing to mask his happiness. They caught the updraft and circled around the Eyrie building. "Elisa kissed me."  
  
"Well, lad, it's about time." Hudson winked at him. "What brought the lass to her senses?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure." Goliath mentally reviewed the recent events of late. "Most likely it was when our lives were in peril. I can't bare the thought of losing her, old friend. She may feel the same about me."  
  
"Whatever it was, Goliath, I'm glad of it." Hudson nodded in approval. "Elisa is a fine choice for a mate."  
  
"Mate?" Goliath's surprise at Hudson's words caused an updraft to catch him off-guard. Goliath fell several feet before regain his composure.  
  
"Ye love her, lad. Surely you want to take her to den and love her fiercely and well." Hudson chuckled at his clan leader's chagrin. "There's no shame in it."  
  
"Uh, well..." Goliath's embarrassment ran amok at Hudson's speaking of the lavender Gargoyle's most private, unspoken thoughts. "I hadn't given that much thought, Hudson." Goliath landed in the courtyard.  
  
"How can ye not? Love and lust often walk tail in tail." Hudson gave Goliath a rugged slap on the bat. "She's enough to me your tail twitch."  
  
"Hudson, I adore Elisa's wit, her fire, and her spirit. I don't just want to just bed her." Goliath's embarrassment didn't surprise Hudson. "She is so much more than that to me. I want to be with her for always."  
  
"I know, Lad. You embarrass to easily." Hank wryly replied. His teasing tone became somber. "What are Elisa's thoughts on the matter?"  
  
"I abhor the thought of our friendship ending because of this ...affinity between us going awry." Goliath walked into the castle and headed toward the recreation room. "I think she regrets bringing our feelings into the open."  
  
"You and me both, Goliath." Hudson nodded in agreement. "Why don't ye tell her what  
you're feeling?"  
  
"Wh...what?" Goliath stammered. "It is far too soon. She already knows that I care about her."  
  
"Goliath, she is a grown woman." Hudson reminded her. "Don't think her so flighty that she'll run at the first display of emotion. Tell her that you love her."  
  
"That may not be wise." He growled. Goliath was unaccustomed to uncertainty.  
  
"Goliath, Eros has eluded Elisa. She deserves somebody who will treat her with a little respect and a lot of class. That would be you, Lad: Looming, Lamenting, and Lovelorn."  
  
Elisa came later that night and she was a stunning site. Her gold evening dress was the perfect compliment to her honeyed sienna complexion. Goliath felt his loincloth's seems cut into his powerful thighs when he gazed upon her. He greeted her with a kiss and swept her into his arms. They made it to the concert in record time. They listened to the band in relative silence. A cool summer breeze blew through their spot above Madison Square Garden. Goliath tucked his arm around Elisa's slender waist and pulled her a little closer. To his surprise she didn't pull away. She cuddled closer. He felt Elisa shiver within his embrace.  
  
"Cold?" He wrapped his tail affectionately around her waist and pulled her closer. He draped one wing loosely about her shoulders.  
  
"Very much so. I should have brought a jacket." She spoke her words between chattering teeth.  
  
"Allow me to remedy the situation." Goliath murmured. He planted a kiss on her brow and drew her onto his lap. She gasped in surprise but didn't pull away. She laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist. He drew her to him so that his heat warmed her chilled skin. He cradled Elisa in his arms with his wings wrapped around them to block the chill of the cool night breeze.  
  
"Better?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Much." Her warm breath tickled the hollow of his neck. "Thanks, Big Guy."  
  
Within minutes, the world melted away and only paradise remained. Goliath felt it was a perfect evening with a full moon and romantic music from Savage Garden below them. The gentle summer breeze gently blew through their hair. Goliath marveled at how his hand had found his way to hers. She gave it a firm squeeze and then returned her attention to the concert.  
  
"Tonight is really beautiful, isn't it, Goliath?" She said softly.  
  
"Yes it is." But he wasn't referring to the night. "Almost as lovely as you look  
now."  
  
"Goliath." He could almost hear the blush in Elisa's voice. It had been so long  
since he had seen the gentler side he considered it a sacred miracle. "You're sweet."   
  
His hand reached up to cup her cheek. "Elisa, true words come from my heart. The  
Moon's beams shimmer not as brightly when compared to your smile or the glimmer in your eyes."  
  
"It sounds like a pick-up line." Elisa then defined for him the term.  
  
"None, dear heart. It is inspired." He vehemently denied the teasing, veiled accusation.  
He replied earnestly.  
  
"Goliath, I didn't mean to say-"  
  
"Shh...love." He brought a talon to stay her lips. You don't have to say anything."   
  
Her lips parted slightly. Goliath learned much recently about the human custom of kissing. He took the initiative as he Gargoyle instincts guided him. He brought his lips upon her and tasted fresh tea and cool mint. Elisa moaned and pressed herself tightly against his broad chest. He felt her anticipation and her anxiety along with her. "I've thought about you like that for such a very long time. Now, my dreams are finally true. You're feelings have grown deeper."  
  
"I'd be a liar if I said that they hadn't." She breathless response betrayed her barely restrained exhilaration "I always thought you were easy on the eyes."  
  
"I've always thought of you more that attractive, Elisa." His colossal lavender palm  
came to gently lift her chin. "I've always thought of you as someone completely  
extraordinary."  
  
"Must be a trick of the moonlight, Big Guy, or maybe lack of oxygen at this altitude had befuddled your brain." She retorted.   
  
"I think not, Elisa. Simply Providence's light illuminating the splendor of Her greatest  
creation."  
  
Goliath guardedly drew Elisa closer. He felt her warmness contours touch the entire length of him. Her natural feminine curves molded perfectly to the hard, muscular planes of  
his body. The scent of her intoxicated him...a hint of cinnamon and spice. He fought to keep his male instincts contained.  
  
"Goliath..." Elisa's voice seemed ragged and hoarse. "What do we do now?"  
  
"This, my Love." He nuzzled her long, dark hair.  
  
He languidly brought his mouth to hers and deepened their kiss instantly. He felt her tense with astonishment. He worshiped her skin with teasing kisses. She felt the careful  
brush of his talons. They traced a path along her jaw and down the side of her neck. Elisa shook from the raw need that burned within her. The turbulent maelstrom of delight overtook them. He heard her breathing quicken. He heard her gasps with pure delight.   
  
Goliath settled her over his most intimate secret. When Elisa sat on his lap, she marveled at every sculpted contour of his granite physique. Careful talons tormented every nerve with their enticing touch. Goliath knew better than to let his baser passions overrule his good judgment. He simply kissed her intently and well.  
  
Elisa moans caused him to growl with pleasures. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her breasts against the hard wall of his broad chest. Goliath smelled her instinctive awakening to his tender, patient displays of affection. She deepened their  
kiss to taste him.  
  
  
"Jalapena, Elisa! You are driving me insane." His deep voice came out little more than a harsh sigh. His breath came in almost ragged sobs as his eyes burned with unspoken hopes. . She thought she felt him tremble in her embrace. He groaned and knew he was at her mercy. He had given her his heart truly, madly, deeply. Elisa's delicate hands found themselves feeling the finely chiseled features of his arms.   
  
"Goliath? What? Are you all right?" She gasped. She felt as if she had suddenly  
broken their mood. Her concern touched him.  
  
"I'm fine, Elisa. Don't worry." She watched Goliath shutter. "I'm just trying to remember to be a gentleman."  
  
"You're...hot and bothered." She pressed his lips against his. "Goliath, the feeling is mutual."  
  
"I want you." He turned his gaze to the moon as he spoke the honest words. "But, You are dear to my heart. If you would but give me the chance, I would cherish you and love with you will all that is in me."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"I am a Gargoyle that worships eternally. Nothing would bring me more joy  
than if you loved me that way."  
  
"Goliath, I won't deny that I've...always been attracted to you." She said quietly.   
"I've always had a special place in my heart for you. I just never thought you  
noticed me. And there was always... someone else until a while ago."  
  
"Jason?" The question hung in the air between them as an invisible barrier that  
could not be breached.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you think you could...would you ever...."  
  
"Goliath, it would be very easy and possible to fall in love with you. I don't know if I'm ready to take it that far." Some small voice told Goliath that her heart was well ahead of her.  
  
"And now you forever hold me in the palm of your hand...close to my heart and always  
on my mind." He placed a tender kiss on her forehead.   
  
"Ditto, Big Guy."  
  
**********  
  
Goliath lived on the memories of that night.  
  
Goliath reveled in his romantic reverie. He sat alone in the recreation room and contemplated that phenomenal evening that bound his heart with Elisa's. It had been bittersweet until that wondrous night; being so close and yet so far from the woman he loved. Those nights on the skiff had brought him many unexpected revelations. His heart left his chest and took up residence in Elisa's love.  
  
Now, Goliath celebrated that love. He felt complete in her arms. He neither had the  
strength of character nor the proclivity to free himself of the ties that bound his heart, mind, and soul. He was truly, madly and deeply in love. She was his Muse, his love. With that kiss, he had savored joy.  
  
-Fini  
  
  



End file.
